


Long Shot

by bububear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Courtroom Drama, Crack, Domestic, Fluff, Humor, Light Smut, M/M, Main ChanBaek, side Kaisoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bububear/pseuds/bububear
Summary: Nothing is certain in this word and that includes the feelings you harvest for someone.Divorce lawyer Byun Baekhyun learned the truth from his clients.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Long Shot

**Author's Note:**

> To clear up any confusion, I use 'prosecutor' as the lawyer siding with the plaintiff while 'attorney' as the defense lawyer. 
> 
> This us my first time writing a courtroom scene, so please excuse me if I got some things wrong along the way >\\\\\<

The buzzing around the courtroom served as a white noise around his ears. Baekhyun smoothened his suit down before lifting his head up, a charming smile casted at the defendant sitting at the witness stand. 

His questioning began. 

"Mr Kim, do you acknowledge that you were breaking into Mr Do's house at 3:23 AM on 12th January, to _see_ his dog?" 

"Mogmul is my dog too!" The defendant, Mr Kim Jongin, barked back at him. Baekhyun didn't let his smile falter. 

"You're not answering my question, Mr Kim." 

"I- Kyungsoo didn't let me see him!" He said, throwing an upset look at the plaintiff who was sitting right across from where the defendant was. 

"Is that so?" He said in mock surprise, brows arched up, "So according to you, it is okay to break into your ex-husband's house, or just any house at that, just… to see a dog?"

The sound of palm hitting over wood rang across the courtroom, followed by the gravelly calm voice, contrasting the aggressive act. 

"Objection, Your honour! The prosecutor asked a leading question." 

Judge Kim, who was sitting almost skewed to his right on the throne of the judge bench, said in an almost tired voice, "Granted. Please rephrase your words, Prosecutor Byun." 

Baekhyun nodded his head in respect, his smile turning sly as he casted a glance at the defendant's table before turning back to the task in hand. 

"You do acknowledge the offense of breaking into someone else's house—" 

He didn't get to finish his words when the defendant butted in. 

"I didn't break in! I had the keys!" His eyes were wide open as though telling Baekhyun that he wasn't lying. 

"You have the… keys?" Baekhyun recalled his statement. "And you used it to break into Mr Do's house despite knowing you both were already divorced?"

The defendant _whined_ , feet stomping against the wood of the witness stand. 

" _Please_ , I just wanted to see my dog. He didn't want me to see my baby. He's evil!" 

At the sudden show of aggressiveness, Judge Kim raised his voice to remind the defendant of his behavior. "Order, Mr Kim." 

Baekhyun bowed his head respectfully at the judge before ending his testimony. "No more questions from me." 

He took his seat while the opposing attorney was welcomed to start his own questioning. Attorney Park invited the plaintiff, Do Kyungsoo, to the witness stand.

"Mr Do," he started, voice deep but the least intimidating. "Were you aware of Mr Kim having a copy of the keys to your house in his possession?" 

Mr Do bowed his head and mumbled under his breath. "Yes." 

"Any reason why you didn't let him see your dog, Mogmul?" Attorney Park shot at him. 

His head snapped back up, doe eyes opened wide in alarm as he stuttered to answer. "I- I didn't—"

Attorney Park beat it to him. 

"Or maybe it was your own intention to let Mr Kim come to your house at any time he pleased, not just to see your precious dog per se."

"Objection!" Baekhyun hollered, standing on his feet and looking accusingly at the attorney who has a calm smile on his face. The judge acknowledged his objection with a curt nod. 

"Granted. Attorney Park, no leading questions, please."

Attorney Park flashed a charming smile at the judge before panning his attention back to the plaintiff. 

"Going back to my unanswered question earlier; any reason why you didn't let him see your dog?" 

"The plaintiff has refused to answer, Attorney Park," Baekhyun chided before his client could say anything. To his surprise, his client actually wanted to answer the question. 

"Because… Jongin is so _stupid_ and I hate him," Mr Do said in a low and hesitant voice, his face dejected. 

The answer made Attorney Park raise his brows in pleasant surprise. "Can you elaborate that for us, Mr Do?" 

Suddenly, the plaintiff was spluttering words out of his mouth. 

"He's so obsessed with his dogs and now he's obsessed with my dog. The only reason I didn't want him to come and see Mogmul is that- I—" 

Panicked as those weren't what Baekhyun had told his client to say, he rose up again and cut his client in the middle of his rants. 

"The plaintiff doesn't have to answer such a personal question, Your Honour!" He insisted, his eyes looking at his client with a disapproving frown before looking back at Judge Kim who was now leaning forward, suddenly interested to know more. 

"I disagree. Go on Mr Do. Take your time," the judge dismissed Baekhyun's plea, sending him back on his chair with a small huff. 

"I- I can't move on from him! I still love him!" 

_"Excuse me?"_

"What—" 

The courtroom was suddenly a battlefield of murmurs. 

"Order!" The judge said, knocking on his gravel without actually meaning it. 

When the ruckus finally settled down, Attorney Park resumed his questioning. 

"Mr Do, let me just recap what you said," he started again, his eyes training on the plaintiff to catch each and every movement that he made. "You still love Mr Kim?"

A nod. 

"Despite having filed a divorce on him 2 weeks ago." 

More vigorous noddings. 

"And you didn't mind him coming back, that's why you let him keep the keys?"

Baekhyun pushed himself back up with both hands slammed on the table. "Objection! That's another leading question!" 

But again, nothing was working as planned for Baekhyun when his client spoke up without having to. 

"Y-yes. But the only thing that he cared about was my dog… not me. I- I thought he'd come back for me, but instead, he only came back for Mogmul," Mr Do said, sounding almost guilty and feeling bad for himself. 

Baekhyun stumbled back on his feet, not believing the fact that his client was turning his back on him. 

Attorney Park then stepped away from his table to stand between the plaintiff and defendant table, an act that was too familiar for Baekhyun, that the attorney was about to give his summation of the case. 

"Your Honour," he started after giving a pointed look at Baekhyun, "While it is our job to search for justice in every case that we attend, I do believe that this one entailed to something more personal, something that _should_ be discussed outside the courtroom." 

He made a point to look at the defendant and plaintiff, who were both looking down in shame, head hanging between the shoulders. 

The judge now looked like he was tired again as he slowly nodded his head. "Very well. The jury?" 

"Yes, Your Honour," said the foreperson of the jury and the verdict was made. 

The defendant was found not guilty. The court was adjourned. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


After the trial, Baekhyun saw Do Kyungsoo for the last time. 

"It's a pleasure to work with you, Mr Do." He said almost defiantly, a hand outstretched for a job-well-done shake. 

"I'm sorry, Mr Byun, for what happened—" 

Baekhyun shook his head with a smile. "Don't be. Don't apologise to me for loving someone. It happened, getting misunderstood and fighting here and there along the way. Just… think twice before you decide to bring the case to court next time, yeah?" 

His client nodded his head bashfully before Baekhyun saw him away. At the end of the hallway, his eyes landed on a tall figure that was also looking back at him. 

Attorney Park graced him with his charming smile, motioning with his hand if Baekhyun wanted to join him for a quick drink. 

Baekhyun shook his head with his stretched thinly on his face, turning on his heels before he could get a response from the man. He marched his way out of the courthouse, heading back to his firm. There was a case report he needed to finish and submit to his boss. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


After the long day, Baekhyun was now under the warmth of his soft cover, in the comfort of his bed, feeling plush lips peppering kisses over the bare skin of his upper back and nimble nails scratching blindly against his torso. It felt nice. 

Baekhyun's mind was somewhere else, thinking about things that he was always uncertain of. 

A soft shudder left his lips when he felt warm air ghosting over the back of his neck, making him wiggled in his lover's hold. 

"How did you know?" He asked as simultaneously a contented sigh left his lips, eyes fluttering close when he felt those plush lips started back on his neck. God, he missed this. 

"Know what?" Baekhyun was shot back before the lips asking it went back to kissing his neck as the body behind him now moved to slowly hover above him.

"That Do Kyungsoo still love Kim Jongin." He said while trying to suppress a moan when teeth scraped over his sensitive skin, making him barred his neck further for his lover. 

"Blind guess," the deep voice said, chuckling as he sucked on a love bite on Baekhyun's neck. 

"A spot on blind guess," Baekhyun commented, although he wasn't impressed because guesswork in his job - _their_ job - was almost inevitable at some instances. 

" _Chanyeol_ ," he moaned into his lover's ears when the man pressed himself down on him and rolled his hips, causing their groins to squish together in a delicious way. 

"You're still on work mode, sweetheart. Something's bothering you," Chanyeol said between pants while still grinding down his clothed erection against Baekhyun's own. Slow and promising, the pace that he used, a tantalizing way to tip Baekhyun to the edge. 

"I can't," Baekhyun panted out, mouth hanging open but mind still under control. "I can't imagine… if it was us… if we were the one on the witness stand." 

Baekhyun gasped in surprise when Chanyeol grinded down particularly _deliciously_ against his clothed erection, but the action stopped there and when Baekhyun came back to his senses to open his eyes, he found his lover staring down at him, eyes dark but concern was apparent on his face. 

"Why would we be on the witness stand, baby?" Chanyeol asked tenderly, moving one of his hands, to trace the side of Baekhyun's face, before his own face leaned down to press their foreheads together. "We aren't getting a divorce any time soon, or any time _at all_. What's the matter, hmm?" 

Chanyeol stole a chaste kiss over Baekhyun's lips before he leaned back a little to look properly in his eyes. Baekhyun looked uncertain, worried even and Chanyeol hated to see such a look in his husband's eyes. 

"Baby, you're overthinking this," he said, nudging their noses together. 

Baekhyun sighed heavily, finally deciding to concede with what had been playing in his mind to his husband. All the rush of adrenaline and arousal now gone from his system. 

"I know. I just… well, all the cases we handled, they probably thought the same too. They probably thought their relationship would last forever, or their feelings would last long. None of them would've expected they'd get a divorce one day, otherwise, why would they marry one another?" 

Chanyeol completely understood where Baekhyun was coming from and truthfully said, being a lawyer that catered around divorce cases, sometimes Chanyeol did doubt himself too. Doubtful that he will survive through his own marriage. But he didn't let his mind dwell on it too much because he knew the connection he had with Baekhyun was beyond love. It was something more and unique and that made him believe that what he had with Baekhyun, he'd cherish as long as he could, defend it with every fiber in his body. 

So at times like this, when Baekhyun was being vulnerable and doubtful, Chanyeol should, instead, be strong and positive. This was how they kept on going with each other, how their marriage had lasted for four years now, after two years of spiking one another in courtrooms for the fun of it. 

"Hey, we're here now, together, we're not going anywhere, baby. I'm here," he coaxed him, his lips trailing up against Baekhyun's cheekbone until his lips swept over the roots his hair. 

Baekhyun curled his hand over Chanyeol's neck and pulled him down so he could press his soft lips against his shoulder. 

"I don't wanna lose you, Yoel," Baekhyun's voice was muffled as his lips were still attached against his husband's shoulder, hot breath tickling the bare skin. "I can't imagine a life without you." 

He couldn't imagine joining Chanyeol in the courtroom and not seeing their familiar wedding band in his ring finger. He couldn't imagine opposing Chanyeol for a case without acknowledging that the smart and handsome Attorney Park was his husband. He couldn't even imagine going back home after a case and not having Chanyeol welcoming him in his warm embrace and loving kisses.

They were putting their relationship on a stake when they decided to get married. No one objected to their decision, even the court allowed that, as long as they remain professional in their work and do not mix personal stuff in between, they should be fine. 

It had worked for the past four years but that doesn't mean it was all sunshine and rainbows. They had their share of bumpy roads and cold war, but they pulled through regardless. Because in the end, they knew they needed each other to make life much more meaningful while their day ended in their own little safety bubble. 

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. I'm here," Chanyeol whispered into his ears while he started to rock back his hips, back and forth, making Baekhyun whine at the sudden change in atmosphere. 

Baekhyun's gaping mouth was soon occupied when Chanyeol slotted their lips together, his tongue darting inside his awaiting mouth, tasting Baekhyun like it was the first time he'd indulged him. 

He detached their lips away when Baekhyun's moan became louder, a sound that was so addicting, Chanyeol wouldn't trade for anything else. 

His lips made a hot trail of kisses down Baekhyun's jaw to his neck, stopping at his collarbone to suck a bruise there. His hips stopped moving as he concentrated on making the love bite apparent while his fingers tweaked at Baekhyun's sensitive nipple. 

Baekhyun whimpered at the sensation, body arched upwards, pushing his chest out for more. 

Chanyeol wanted to hear him when he sucked on his nipples because Baekhyun made the lewdest of sound when he was given attention there. Chanyeol would love to rewind those sounds again.

His lips travelled down to Baekhyun's abandoned nipple that was standing hard in the cold air. A stroke of Chanyeol's flat tongue on the brown bud made Baekhyun's body convulsed and his vocal chord was singing that familiar erotic song again. It was sinful yet beautiful at the same time.

Chanyeol cupped around the soft flesh around his left nipple, gathering all the fats in one place before latching his eager mouth there and started to suck. His mouth worked the suction in a punishing way, knowing that Baekhyun would be so flustered in the morning when he saw how swollen his chest looked under Chanyeol's full attentiveness. 

Chanyeol didn't forget to give the other nipple the same treatment. Being fair is one of the most crucial attributes that makes a good lawyer, Chanyeol would apply that anywhere, even in bed when Baekhyun was writhing under him and at his mercy. 

When he was done sucking the life out of Baekhyun from his now swollen nipples, he made a quick move to free their erections out, knowing how painful it is to have them under restraints. 

He let out a groan when his own manhood bounced and bumped against Baekhyun's, the latter moaning at the simple touch. 

Lowering his pelvis down, he let his lower body and Baekhyun's own sandwiched their leaking and hard erections together, the pressure making both of them breathless.

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun deep, pouring his emotions down between the strokes of their lips before he started to frot their manhood together. All the noises that Baekhyun made travelled straight into Chanyeol's mouth, nailing perfectly against his arousal. 

Moving his hips faster, Chanyeol knew they were both close, so close that he pulled his head away and let the string of moans spilled out of Baekhyun's sinful mouth. 

The lustful syllables of _ah, ah, ah_ and the lilting drawl of Chanyeol's name when Baekhyun finally hit his orgasm was inducing enough to let Chanyeol tip and spurt his seeds as well. 

His hips slowly rolled into a stop, Baekhyun whining from overstimulation before Chanyeol claimed his lips once more while his fingers traced the mixture of their come on Baekhyun's chest, swirling them on a swollen nipple. Baekhyun shuddered and whimpered into the kiss, his hand weakly coming up to punch Chanyeol on his chest to make him stop. 

Chanyeol stopped then, giving kitty licks over Baekhyun's lips before fully pulling away and looked down at his husband. 

"Hey," he said, blinking down at Baekhyun. His husband looked more composed now, less worried and it made Chanyeol smile. 

"You okay now?" He asked regardless. 

"Hmm, I'm sleepy now," he said adorably, making it impossible for Chanyeol to resist planting a loving kiss on his lips. 

"Yeol?" 

Chanyeol hummed at the call of his name. 

"If we ever get a divorce," Baekhyun started but Chanyeol saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. "I'm gonna keep the house. And the car. And the coffee maker—" 

And suddenly he was bursting with laughter, ripping through the quietness of the night, when Chanyeol sprawled himself on top of Baekhyun and started to lick his face wet. 

"Gross!" He yelled, both at Chanyeol's lickings and also at the stickiness between their bodies. 

It wasn't long before Baekhyun forgets about the idea of divorcing or anything that related to the topic, when Chanyeol was there, present and attentive, the best distraction he could ever have to chase away all the bad thoughts and unwelcomed dreams. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
